1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining the mis-alignment in images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to make 3 dimensional (3D) images it is necessary to take two shots of the same scene and displace one image slightly relative to the other image. This means that it is necessary to carefully align the images before the images are displaced. In order to achieve this alignment a special camera rig is normally used to capture the two shots. One such rig is produced by 3ality.
However, due to the complexity of the alignment process, these rigs take a long time to set up. This is very undesirable, particularly in live television production where the shooting schedule is closely managed.
Further, these rigs are very expensive. Typically, the cost of a 3D rig is so high that they are rented by program-makers rather than purchased.
It is desirable therefore to produce the required alignment without the need for traditional 3D rigs that are both difficult to set up and expensive. It is an aim of the present invention to alleviate these problems.